


To Boldly Go

by EmeraldDelta, EndingWithStars



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Ignoring Feelings, Fluff, M/M, No Fear Entities (The Magnus Archives), Pre-Relationship, Star Trek AU, this WILL be jonmartim because it's my fic and i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldDelta/pseuds/EmeraldDelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndingWithStars/pseuds/EndingWithStars
Summary: Based on waldmotel/luftballons99's star trek au!These are the voyages of the Starship Magnus. Her 4 year mission? Seek out new life and new civilizations.Commander Stoker's mission? Get Captain Jon to sleep every once in a while, and maybe get to know that cute doctor down in medbay.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 72
Kudos: 397





	1. Tea, Chamomile, Hot

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please check out the original art that inspired it!! the artist is Ser, @waldmotel (twitter) and luftballons99 (here and tumblr), i am BEGGING you to check out their art even if you haven't seen star trek, they're AMAZING

The soft _woosh_ of the turbolift was Captain Jonathan Sims’ only warning before the voice of his First Officer echoed across the bridge. 

“Captain, with all due respect, how long have you been awake?” Commander Tim Stoker came to stand to the right of the captain’s chair, a look of all-too-human mischief on his face. 

“I have been conscious for twenty-eight point six hours, Commander,” Jon responded. “Is there a significance to this inquiry?” 

“Well, you’ve been awake for quite some time, Captain, shouldn’t you get some rest?” Tim didn’t lean on the arm of the captain’s chair, but it was a close thing. 

“As I have explained over twenty times in the past seven years of our working relationship, Vulcans require less sleep than humans-”

“Right, but you’re half-human, so wouldn’t that mean-”

“-and though I am of half-human lineage, I nevertheless require less sleep than a fully human crewmember,” Jon continued through Tim’s interruption, far used to the way his Commander liked to bring up his half-human heritage only when it suited him. He looked up from the PADD with the latest reports from Lieutenant Commander King down in engineering. “Have I demonstrated any signs of fatigue or in any way inadequately performed my captain’s duties over the last twenty-eight point six hours, Commander Stoker?” 

Tim’s face scrunched as he thought back. “Well... no, I suppose not.” 

“Then in that case-” 

“But! You rounded to the first decimal when you mentioned how long it’s been since you slept, and you _estimated_ when you recalled how many times you’ve explained you _technically_ need less sleep than humans do. Clearly you’re exhausted and you should get some rest.” Tim looked very satisfied with himself by the end of his little speech, immune as he was to Jon’s “If Vulcans expressed emotions, I would be very unimpressed right now” look. 

“My mathematics are perfectly accurate, Commander. I am well aware of my physical and mental limits and will inform you should I require your input.” Jon returned his attention to the PADD, but Tim saw when he scrolled back several pages to reread. He threw a glance back at Sasha where she was at the science station and she raised her eyebrows in a “Yeah I know, but what do you want me to do about it?” sort of way. 

Tim turned back to Jon, now reading the report at a noticeably slower pace than normal. “Right, well, clearly you’ve got this handled, Captain. I’ll just be getting on with my duties then, yeah? Think I might pop down to medbay, say hi to Dr. Blackwood.”

“Wait, Commander, you have other responsibilities-” Jon turned at the sound of Dr. Blackwood’s name, but the turbolift doors were already closing. He definitely did not sigh, and settled back into the captain’s chair to finish reading Lieutenant King’s reports. 

  
  


*insert woosh noise here*

  
  


Martin was making tea when Commander Stoker swanned into medbay, full Chesire cat grin in place. _Oh no._

“Dr. Blackwood! Just the man I was hoping to find, how are you?” 

“I’m doing alright, Commander, but you were hoping to find a doctor... in medbay?”

“Well when you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous.” 

Martin sighed, but he was smiling. “What do you want, Tim?” 

Tim didn’t rub his hands together like an evil genius, but Martin could easily imagine it. “You see, Dr. Blackwood, I’m worried about Captain Sims.” 

Martin stubbornly ignored the way his heart sped up at the mention of his Captain. “Are you now?” 

“Yes! He hasn’t slept in over twenty-four hours and refuses to take care of himself! He did this a lot in the Academy, too, staying up for days at a time to study, as if he needed it. Once it got to the point that I, as his loyal roommate, had to get the electricity in our dorm room shut down just so he’d take a break. He went to the library, which I probably should have seen coming, but I found him asleep at a desk that night! God, he’s so stubborn sometimes. Anyway, I just wanted to stop and vent a little, you’re a great listener, Martin, thanks!” 

Before Martin could do more than frown, Tim headed back to the turbolift as swiftly as he entered. He turned back to his tea, only to find that in the intervening moments, it had grown both cold and oversteeped. Sighing, he dumped it down a nearby sink and turned back to the replicator to start again. 

Gerry walked out of his office just as Martin was pulling out the new cup. 

“Was that Tim I heard just now?” he asked, heading to the replicator for lunch. 

“Oh y-yeah, he came storming in to vent about the Captain. Er, I’m not sure if I should repeat it.” Martin added just a little sugar to his green tea, worrying his lip. 

“Oh, don’t be a tease, Martin, what’s Jon done now?” Gerry might have been the Chief Medical Officer, but he certainly seemed to think professionalism could take a backseat to snark. Martin couldn’t help but feel a small pang of jealousy at Dr. Keay’s familiarity. 

“Commander Stoker just said the Captain hadn’t slept recently. It seems a little worrying, but I thought Vulcans didn’t need as much sleep?” Martin hoped he didn’t come across as worried as he really was. 

Gerry seemed to buy it though. He rolled his eyes and sighed, which really only served to worry Martin more. “That idiot is going to collapse at the helm one day and I’ll get to say ‘I told you so’ again. But what do I know? I’m just the chief medical officer on board. He’s a grown half-Vulcan, half-man, he can make his own poor decisions. As long as we’re just in orbit, it’ll probably be fine.” The replicator dinged and he pulled out his veggie stir fry. “Call me if he falls into the reactor core or anything.” He headed back into his office without further ado. 

Martin was left alone in the medbay with nothing but his worry and his tea. Why would Captain Sims refuse to rest? Wasn’t it more logical to get regular sleep so that he’d be working at his best? And Dr. Keay had been less than helpful, but that just meant it probably wasn’t a big deal, right? Dr. Keay would definitely intervene if the captain was in actual danger of hurting himself. Which meant Martin didn’t need to worry about it. Yes. Right. 

...

But just in case, Martin should bring the captain a cup of tea! It had nothing to do with any feelings that stuttered like bird wings in his chest, and everything to do with helping his captain. He could bring up a nice cup of chamomile, that might help the captain sleep better. 

  
  


*insert sideways powerpoint transition*

  
  


Gerry sat back down at his desk and picked up his communicator. “Medbay to Stoker.” 

Tim’s voice came through less than a second later. “Did he take the bait?” 

“Yup. I can practically hear him fretting from my office. I can definitely hear him brewing another cup of tea. Should be heading your way in less than five.” 

“I owe you so much, Gerry.” 

“No, you owe me a cut of the pot when you win.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Stoker out.” 

Gerry snapped shut the comm and tossed it onto the desk. He pulled the abandoned PADD back to the center of the desk and continued his paperwork, daydreaming of his next shore leave. His daydream was cut short when Martin burst in just seconds later. 

“Hey, hi, er, Dr. Keay, um, I was just wondering if you, ah, had those reports on the new bacteria we found back on RQG-36 finalized? I sent you the data sets you requested, um, I don’t mean to rush you though! It’s no big deal, I was just-just, ah, curious, I suppose,” Martin stammered and laughed awkwardly. 

“Er, I’ve got most of them done. In a rush to turn in the homework, are you? Jon doesn’t expect them for another few days.” Gerry watched the blush spread across Martin’s cheeks at the mention of Jon, and realized why the young doctor was asking. He smirked. “Here, I can transfer them to this datastick if you want to take them to the Captain now. I usually just send them to his PADD-” 

“No, no, I can take them! Yep, it’s fine, I don’t mind. I, er, I finished my work for the day, it’s no trouble!” Martin practically snatched the datastick once the files finished transferring, throwing a “thanks!” over his shoulder as he left. Gerry didn’t miss when he grabbed a cup of tea before heading into the turbolift. 

He pulled over his personal PADD and sent a quick message to Tim. 

_You better be on the bridge right now._

  
  


*insert shot of the Magnus flying over a planet*

  
  


Tim had just replaced the ensign at the comms station when Martin walked out of the turbolift carrying a single datastick and a cup of tea. _This is going to be so good,_ he thought, locking eyes with Sasha across the bridge. She could tell by the excitement in his eyes that he had something to do with this, but she just shook her head with a fond smile. 

“Hey Captain!” 

Jon actually _startled_ a little bit - not enough for Martin to notice, but Tim could tell. 

“Oh, greetings, Dr. Blackwood. Is something the matter?” Jon straightened imperceptibly in his chair. 

“Oh n-nothing’s the matter! I, er, I have some of the reports from RQG-36 from Dr. Keay here, well, most of them a-anyway, Dr. Keay said he should be done with the rest soon. H-here you go!” He gingerly handed the datastick to the captain, being sure their hands didn’t touch. 

“I see,” Jon said, raising a single eyebrow. “Is there any reason Dr. Keay did not send them to my PADD directly? Or that he chose to send a portion now, rather than all of them at once?” 

“A-ah, well, you see, I...” Martin suddenly paused and straightened his shoulders, holding out the steaming cup of tea. “I figured I could bring the reports along with this cup of tea. For you. Sir.” 

You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone on the bridge was holding their breath to see how Captain Sims responded to the offered cup of tea. Tim wanted to cry when he realized he couldn’t see Jon’s face from his comms station, but he knew it had to be good.

“Right... Well, er, thank you, Dr. Blackwood.” Jon took the cup as though it might shatter at any second, placing it on the arm of the captain’s chair. “Is there a human custom that involves cups of tea of which I am unaware?” 

Martin smiled, relieved at the positive reception. “No, I just thought you might like one. Is chamomile tea okay? I didn’t add anything to it, would you prefer sugar or milk?” 

“I have no tea preferences, though the health benefits of green and herbal teas outweigh those of black tea.” 

“Oh, for sure, though I wouldn’t recommend a black tea if you hope to sleep anytime soon,” Martin chuckled. 

Tim barely stifled a gasp. 

“I assume you are referring to the increased amount of caffeine in black tea compared to green and herbal teas.” 

“Yeah, basically. I’m sure you’ll be clocking out here soon, right, Captain? Beta shift just started and the Commander is here. Not very logical to have the top two officers on the bridge if it’s not an emergency, right?” Martin said innocently, tilting his head. Tim could imagine Jon’s eyes flicking to follow the movement of the doctor’s curls. 

“It is also not logical to leave work unfinished if it can be avoided.” 

“I suppose, but the work of a captain is neverending, isn’t it? You’ve gotta rest sometime, otherwise you won’t be working at peak efficiency. Still illogical.” 

Tim would have screamed if he could. Martin was seriously trying to out-logic a Vulcan _and was winning._

“I... suppose you have a point, Dr. Blackwood. Perhaps I shall finish this tea and return to my quarters for the afternoon.” Jon took a sip of the tea and Tim might have been imagining it, but he could have sworn he saw Jon’s shoulders relax just the tiniest bit. “Thank you again, Dr. Blackwood, for the tea and the... sound medical advice.” He turned back to his PADD just in time to miss the beaming grin on Martin’s face. 

“Anytime, Captain.”


	2. Universal Translator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long-winded mission brief from Admiral Bouchard, Tim likes to wind down by winding Jon up. Sasha helps.

“-and once you’ve collected the relevant samples from Ceti Alpha 6, we have readings from Ceti Alpha 4 that we need you to investigate. We’ll be sending the full mission breakdown shortly.” Admiral Elias Bouchard droned on the viewscreen of the bridge. Most of the bridge crew had tuned him out several minutes ago, though one of the navigators had gone suspiciously glassy-eyed, but Jon sat straight-backed in the captain’s chair, paying rapt attention “as befits the captain of a vessel when receiving orders from a superior officer, _Commander Stoker._ ” 

Tim, for what it was worth, thought Admiral Bouchard just liked the sound of his own voice. Literally all of this could have been sent in a single message, but no, they had to sit like good little Starfleet officers while Admiral Monotone slowly bored them all to death. He made a face at Sasha, who, sadly, was sitting within sight of the video call and could do nothing but purse her lips against her laughter. She turned the slightest bit and flipped him off so Admiral Bouchard couldn’t see. He grinned and made more faces and lewd gestures, trying to get her to crack. 

He realized too late that the vidcall had ended and the entire bridge was staring at him right as he stuck his tongue in between his first and middle fingers held in the shape of a ‘V.’ 

“Mr. Stoker, are you quite finished?” Captain Sims asked, his face the picture of Vulcan stoicism - if not for the tiniest twitch of his left eyebrow that Tim knew to mean suppressed annoyance. (He wasn’t allowed to tell you what it meant when Jon’s right eyebrow twitched.)

Tim grinned. “Why, did you want a turn, Captain? Commander James is about to crack, I just know it. Can you cross your eyes? That might get her to laugh.” 

Sasha failed to turn a snort into a cough. “ _Tim!_ ” 

“ _Sasha!_ ”

“ _Commander Stoker_ , if you could cease distracting Commander James, we have work to do,” Jon cut in. He turned to the helmswoman, “Lieutenant Rosie, plot a course for Ceti Alpha 6, warp 3 when ready.” The pilot nodded and tried her best to hide her smile as she turned to the controls, her back to the Captain. The bridge quieted at the Captain’s chastisement, but Tim was still bored and feeling lucky. 

“ _Captain Tightpants is at it again, Sasha, what are we to do?_ ” he said in Romulan. 

“ _Ooh, I don’t know, Tim, why don’t you say that again in a language I actually speak?_ ” Sasha replied sarcastically in Latin. 

“ _Just because you decided to learn a dead language to flex on a professor doesn’t mean we all did,_ ” Tim said in Vulcan. 

“I will not hesitate to court martial you both for insubordination,” Jon interrupted in Federation Standard. 

“ _Do you think he knows Japanese?_ ” Sasha said in Japanese. 

“Yes, Lieutenant Commander James, I understand Japanese,” Jon responded, again in Federation Standard. 

“ _He’s such a spoilsport. How’s your Swahili?_ ” Tim switched to Swahili, ignoring Jon entirely. 

“ _Tim, I literally taught you both Swahili after you begged for a month and Jon didn’t want to be left out, remember?_ ” Sasha responded in Klingon, the harsh syllables a contrast to the Japanese from before. 

“Klingon was the second language I learned as a child, Commander James. Please return to your work and cease these childish games, both of you,” Jon cut in, still in Federation Standard. 

“ _Oooh, he’s starting to use his special Captain-y voice, Sasha, how am I supposed to concentrate now?_ ” Tim asked in Risan. 

“ _Again with the languages I don’t know,_ ” Sasha singsonged in Swahili again, fiddling with the controls at her station. 

“ _I started teaching you Risan!_ ” Tim switched to Swahili as well. 

“ _Yeah, but you started with the swear words!_ ” 

“ _Sorry to interrupt, but I really need the Captain’s signatures on these,_ ” came a voice by the turbolift. 

Everyone on the bridge, no longer pretending to work, turned to face Dr. Martin Blackwood, standing awkwardly with a PADD in one hand and a stylus in another. He balked under the attention, gaze darting between Jon, Tim, and Sasha. 

“ _You speak Swahili?_ ” Sasha asked. 

“ _Y-yeah. I needed a third language to apply for Starfleet medical, why?_ ” Martin responded, still looking nervous. 

“A third language?” Jon asked, and, if the slight widening of his eyes was any indicator, immediately regretted it. 

“I speak Polish as well." Martin replied, this time in Standard, "I learned it to impress my mum, but - er, well, she just criticized my accent,” Martin chuckled, but it fell flat as he fiddled with the stylus. 

Tim grinned at Martin with half-lidded eyes. “Oooh, I don’t know Polish! Wanna teach me, Dr. Blackwood? I’m a quick study, I promise. All my professors said I have a gift for languages... a talented tongue, if you will.” He wiggled his eyebrows as a light blush spread across Martin’s cheeks. 

Jon cleared his throat. “I think we’ve wasted enough of Dr. Blackwood’s time. The PADD, if you will, Dr. Blackwood.”

Martin jumped a little at being addressed. “Right! Yes, sorry, of course, h-here you go, Captain.” 

It wasn’t until after Jon signed the PADD and Martin headed back into the turbolift when Tim spoke again. 

“I bet Dr. Blackwood could pick up a Vulcan..." he paused, " _phrase_ or two easily enough, what do you think Captain?” 

“ _Tim!_ ”

“ _Commander Stoker!_ ”


End file.
